In cleaning, it is often that the dust or other particles must be removed by vapor for full cleaning. Moreover, in the cleaning process, many cleaning tools, such as, brushes, scrapers, etc., are necessary. The cleaning devices on the market cannot provide all these functions in one device. This will cause inconvenience in cleaning.